


Rainy Days

by twilieighplants



Series: Better With You [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Better With You Universe, M/M, Mentioned Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts), animal crossing new horizons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Rainy days cause flights to be delayed, so Axel surprises Roxas with a fun game
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Better With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rainy Days

Roxas huffed as he looked outside, the rain pouring down hard against the window panes. He typed away furiously on his phone before pocketing it and leaning back against the couch. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Axel asked from their kitchen where he was preparing their first coffee of the morning. 

“Just that it’s raining komory bats and meow wows out there! And Xion sent in the group chat that her and Namine’s flight has been delayed!” Roxas pouted as he settled down into the couch. 

Axel chuckled as he brought out their coffee mugs, handing Roxas his mug before taking a seat, “I know you were looking forward to picking them up from the airport. We can just move our plans to tomorrow instead.” he offered. 

Roxas took a sip of his coffee, “I can live with that. I’m just excited ya know? We haven’t seen them since Nami got pregnant and she says she’s starting to show!” he set his cup down so he could pet behind Turkey’s ears who had come up to him and settled into his lap. 

Axel smiled as he patted Roxas’ leg, “I know Rox, I am too.” 

Silence fell over them as they drank their coffee. Axel stood up to get them refills. He made them breakfast as Roxas decided to double check they had everything they needed for a power outage, on the off chance the weather got to be too bad. 

Once breakfast was eaten, chores were finished and portable chargers were plugged in and charging, Roxas settled on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and Turkey once again in his lap. Stuffing had come out of her hiding place and had curled up on the back of the couch with them, watching the rain drops intently. Axel had gone to find their rainy day kit on the chance their power went out. He came back with the kit and a few other items and placed them on the coffee table. 

“I was waiting until Xion and Namine got here, but since they won’t be here till tomorrow and we may lose power during the storm, I bought these.” Axel said picking up two game cartridges from the top of the pile. He handed one to Roxas before walking off to grab their switches. 

“You got us Animal Crossing?” Roxas asked excitedly, ripping the plastic off the game and opening it to examine the booklets. 

Axel sat down at Roxas’ feet and handed him his switch, “Yeah, I had this goofy plan of making Easter Baskets and putting our games in it, but considering we’re in storm watch right now, I feel like we could use them now rather than later.” he said powering on his system to start 

Roxas did the same and once both their games were updated and ready to play, they jumped right in. They spent a few hours customizing their characters and figuring out where the best place was to put their temporary tents. 

“What fruit did you get?” Roxas asked as he started to shake an apple tree on his island so he could trade them for money. 

“Peaches, you?” Axel answered. 

“Ugh, lucky. I got apples.” Roxas groaned, shaking his tenth tree. He gasped as a little green object floated out of the tree. “I just got a microphone from my tree!” he flipped his switch so he could show Axel.

“Save that for me. I have a drum set. I can make a band set up somewhere on my island.”

“What villegars did you start with?” Roxas asked, hyperfocused on his game. 

“Genji and Tammy, you?” Axel answered. 

“Mitzi and Bob.” Roxas replied.

“I’ll trade you Mitzi for Genji.” Axel grinned. 

Roxas looked over his switch at his husband and gave him a nod. 

They played for a few hours, time traveling to get further along their towns and houses and buying things for each other they thought they’d like. 

When they visited each other, Roxas chased Axel with a net, bonking him on the head with his net. They exchanged fruit, items and DIY recipes they got in duplicates. Axel made sure they both took breaks to stretch their legs and get something to eat. 

Turkey and Stuffing throughout the day also joined them, sometimes switching between the two or laying together on one of their laps. 

When it came to be dinner time, Axel docked his switch and made them dinner. As he was preparing the enchiladas, Roxas came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Thank you for the game. It helped with the disappointment of having to wait for the girls to be here.” he mumbled. 

Axel chuckled, patting his husband’s hand gently, “Of course love.” 

“It also really makes me want apples.” Roxas said with a laugh as he pulled away. 

Dinner was served an hour later and once their switches were charged to full capacity, they continued to play until it was time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I decided to put this in the Better With You Universe since I feel like with how I wrote them in that universe, they'd defiinitely spend all day hanging out playing animal crossing. xD
> 
> Speaking of, have any of you been playing it? I've been playing it daily and it's become one of my favorite games of the series. 
> 
> Also you don't have to have read BWY to follow this one shot, but if you did want to.... that'd be cool too. :D 
> 
> Anyway, come follow me on twitter: twileighplants  
> and I have an akuroku server! Just DM me on twitter and I'll send you an invite if you're interested.


End file.
